


Detrás de esa capucha.

by Kookooflower



Series: El recolector de amores. [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alfred chantajea emocionalmente a Jason para que chantajee emocionalmente a Bruce, BAMF Jason Todd, DC haciendo feo a Jason me la pela, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, Jason Todd Being a Little Shit, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is a Batfamily Member, Jason Todd-centric, Jason es ajeno a todo eso, Jason rompe a Bruce, Jason siendo un poco drama queen, Protective Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake is Red Robin, batfam posesiva, batfam sobreprotectora, la comunidad de héroes es una simp, la comunidad de héroes no sabe quién es Red Hood, la comunidad sabe quien es cada quien en la batfam excepto Jason, mención de Alfred, mención de Jason en la liga de asesinos, mi nene es demasiado hermoso y merece ser adorado, solo que están calientes por él, sorry si te encontrás con algún error ortográfico, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookooflower/pseuds/Kookooflower
Summary: Todos han oído alguna vez sobre Red Hood.La poca información que recorrió por la comunidad fue cruelmente filtrada por los murciélagos.Fue un mensaje bastante obvio: sabrán de él lo que queramos que sepan.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/comunidad de héroes, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: El recolector de amores. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044711
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Detrás de esa capucha.

Todos han oído alguna vez sobre Red Hood.

Dos años atrás, Batman lo había catalogado como un criminal de Gotham, un villano altamente entrenado y peligroso que no se debía tomar a la ligera. Si iban a enfrentarlo (como si el murciélago los dejara entrar a su ciudad en primer lugar), tenían que saber que el hombre no se rendiría sin dar pelea, y, a su parecer, el Señor del Crimen jugaba sucio y _disfrutaba_ hacerlo _,_ habiéndolo demostrado en su batalla por el territorio contra Black Mask y Batman en su momento.

Un año después de eso, el Batman de Richard Grayson lo llamó criminal con potencial de aliado. Nadie llegó a entender a qué se refería, pero terminaron de aceptarlo de cualquier forma, a fin de cuentas, el sujeto no realizaba desastres fuera de Gotham, y, si lo hacía, era lo suficientemente bueno y perspicaz como para ocultar su rastro de la Liga.

Medio año después de eso, Red Robin dijo con orgullo que el ex-criminal era un antihéroe cuando las primeras imágenes de los Outlaws hicieron su aparición, dejando a más de uno desconcertado por el equipo salido de la nada conformado por Starfire, Arsenal y el tan nombrado Red Hood. 

Hace una semana, Batman lo proclamó como un nuevo héroe reformado, luego de que su cooperación exitosa para frustrar una invasión alienígena llamara la atención a más de un héroe presente en dicha batalla, poco después de verlo llegar acompañado de un Superclon y una Amazona para dar su propia pelea.

Para más de uno, la figura de Red Hood representa un misticismo propio de cualquier vigilante de Gotham. Y la propia agresiva sobreprotección de los murciélagos sobre el hombre no ayudó a nadie a mantener su curiosidad contenida.

No es la primera vez que un criminal, un villano _,_ se reforma para bien, pero no se conoce a alguien que pasara por tantas etapas en tan poco tiempo y que los Tres Grandes lo aceptasen tan pronto.

Se sintió casi _irreal_ , poco posible. Pero ahí están, presenciando el momento exacto en que el tubo Zeta principal de la Atalaya se enciende y pronuncia una frase que muchos han estado esperado hace tiempo.

_“Autorización: B2- Red Hood.”_

Hay una retención de oxígeno grupal cuando una figura alta y bien construida se hace paso a través de la enceguecedora luz del Zeta. Miradas viciosas se clavan como estacas en el recién llegado. El vigilante está vestido de pies a cabeza con una armadura gris, con el murciélago entintado entre sus pectorales marcados como una sentencia silenciosa de a _quienes_ pertenece, pantalones oscuros se amoldan a la perfección sobre sus largas y fuertes piernas, acompañado de botas de combates gastadas por el uso y la acción que definen sus pantorrillas en una línea perfecta. Su look de chico malo es evidente, pero la presencia de una chaqueta marrón corta que se acentúa hasta el comiendo de su esbelta cintura y arremangada hasta el comienzo de sus codos, en conjunto de unos guantes aferrados con clase sobre manos grandes y hoscas dicen mucho por sí mismos. Más de uno siente la necesidad de apartar la mirada cuando se dan cuenta de que miraron _demás_ las dos armas gemelas que abrazan con fervor sus gruesos y rechonchos muslos.

Sin embargo, lo más sobresaliente de toda su estancia en la Atalaya, es la ausencia de su característico casco rojo, siendo reemplazado por un simple antifaz rojo brillante cubriendo únicamente las cuencas de sus ojos.

Todos han oído alguna vez sobre Red Hood. La poca información que recorrió por la comunidad fue cruelmente filtrada por los murciélagos. Fue un mensaje bastante obvio: _sabrán de él lo que queramos que sepan._ No es la primera vez que el clan Bat es posesivo con los suyos, no dudaron en demostrarlo con su ciudad, no debería ser sorpresa que lo sean con quienes comparten símbolo distintivo. Por ende, el rostro detrás de la capucha se había convertido en un rompecabezas silencioso que trata de darle alguna característica real al críptico murciélago que consiguió gobernar el bajo mundo de Gotham en tan solo una semana, aun cuando ya se sabe las identidades secretas del resto de la familia.

Y, aunque hubo muchas teorías, ninguno esperó que fuese tan… joven.

¡Y malditamente atractivo!, incluso si sus ojos se mantienen ocultos. Pero eso no da mucho conflicto a la imaginación, solo tienen que guiarse por el obvio indicio de Batman por adoptar pájaros y bebés murciélagos de cabello oscuro y ojos claros que van y vienen en escalas entre azul y verde, y todo resuelto.

La imaginación es muy vivida en este momento e intimidante.

Él es intimidante.

El joven se mantiene apacible todavía en la plataforma del tubo Zeta. Con la cabeza alzada y la mirada perdida en el gran ventanal que deja expuesto el espacio exterior, no voltea a ver a ningún héroe que lo rodea. En cambio, su mano derecha enguantada se contrae en un puño y el dedo anular se estira hacia abajo, siendo acompañado rápidamente por el dedo corazón. Para cuando el anular hace aparición, el coro de pasos apresurados surcan el silencio que él mismo creó y los murciélagos allí reunidos con anterioridad sobresalen en la marea alta de cabezas heroicas como una manada, con Batman encabezando en la marcha.

Así que comprenden; él supo que ellos vendrían a su encuentro.

_No es nada aterrador_ , todos concuerdan en la privacidad de sus mentes, _que haya podido cronometrar lo que tardarían en mostrarse a la perfección._ Por supuesto que no.

Sí lo fue. Y mucho.

Y eso solo lo hace más caliente.

Los murciélagos se detienen en el borde de la escalinata de la plataforma y los vigilantes más jóvenes se movilizan con sincronía alrededor del hombre adulto, en un sutil arco protector. Batman y Red Hood parecen conectar miradas furtivas o, al menos, es lo que se puede intuir a través de las lentillas blancas de sus respectivas máscaras. Algo tenso y asfixiante se alza repentinamente en el ambiente y más de uno siente la necesidad de huir, como si una batalla de titanes estuviese a punto de iniciar en medio de la Atalaya y devorará todo a su paso.

Entonces, Batman abre la boca.

—Red Hood, no esperábamos tu visita—la voz del hombre suena como siempre, gruesa y áspera que hace a la mayoría sentir un pequeño picor en su garganta de solo oírla, pero con un tinte más leve, casi suave y sin buscar querer intimidar al joven que lo mira con la barbilla alzada.

El gesto templado de Red Hood se rompe por una sonrisa grande y fresca, dejando a la intemperie una sorpresiva dentadura bien alineada y brillante. Es fácil pensar que es el tipo de sonrisa que te da las sutiles vibras de peligro y agresividad que no promete nada bueno, pero también contiene un toque de disgusto, como si le molestara la simple idea de mantener esa conversación o estar _allí_ en primera estancia.

—Ciertamente, yo tampoco—su sonrisa salvaje sigue patente, pero su voz gruesa como la de Batman cubierta de ondas cánticas y dulces hace temblar a más de uno de maneras que no debe hacerlo. Suena como si te engatusaría para que le escuches leer con plena atención el libro más aburrido existente en la tierra y te haría disfrutarlo.

Fue demasiado.

—¿Todo está bien, Little Wing? —Nightwing da un paso al frente, subiendo los dos escalones que lo alejaban del otro joven para posicionar una mano amigable sobre su hombro.

No es un gesto intrusivo como muchos saben que el héroe azulado puede llegar a tener, fue más bien tentativo, probando las aguas antes de sumergirse hasta la coronilla sin dudarlo en ellas. Y parece ser un movimiento acertado porque, aunque no demuestra abiertamente un indicio de que algo cambió, la postura rígida e imponente de Red Hood se deshace, dejando caer sus hombros en un gesto desganado.

¿Y eso de ahí es… un puchero?

Mierda.

—Si por bien te refieres a ser manipulado emocionalmente por el Agente A, entonces sí, estoy estupendo—el sarcasmo gotea sin parar de sus palabras.

Hay un latido de silencio en la sala antes de que Nightwing vuelva a hablar.

—¿Por qué el Agente A haría eso?

Red Hood clava su mirada en el hombre más bajo y, si no tuviese la máscara puesta, claramente le estaría dando una mirada de obviedad que habla por sí sola.

—La pregunta correcta sería: ¿por qué no lo haría? —gruñe cruzándose de brazos, y nadie es tan valiente como para negarse a creer que es un gesto demasiado tierno para el que (se rumorea) fue uno de los mejores guerreros de la misteriosa Liga de Asesinos.

Red Robin da un paso más cerca y se reúne con los otros dos hombres en la plataforma, dejando caer una mano sobre el brazo derecho de Hood con demasiada confianza que hace a más de uno envidiarlo, más cuando los dedos del ex Robin se cierran sobre el bíceps braquial apretado por la fina manga de la chaqueta que parece a punto de explotar solo por estar un poco flexionada.

Deben insistir; es _demasiado_.

—¿Qué quería el Agente A que hicieras?

Red Hood refunfuña un poco.

—Cena—contesta sin mucho preámbulo—. Me dijo que hace más de un mes que no hemos tenido una cena familiar y que han pasado más tiempo aquí con las capuchas que en la propia mansión. Así que me chantajeó emocionalmente para que los chantajee emocionalmente a _ustedes_ para que dejen de hacer lo que sea que estén haciendo y vayan a la mansión ahora mismo.

Es Batman quien toma la palabra ahora.

—Estamos ocupados—contesta como si eso lo resolviera todo y, claramente, no lo hace.

—¿Y crees que yo no? Se supone que debía haber despegado a Francia en una misión hace dos horas antes de que él llegara con su irritante perfecto inglés a echarme en cara que lo tenía abandonado. Yo a _él_ ¡¿Puedes creer eso?!—su voz se llena de exasperación y abre los brazos tratando de trasmitir su frustración por el tema—. Así que, que menos, _que menos—_ repite al percibir que Batman lo interrumpiría—, que sufran igual que yo.

—Pero…—Batman trata de librarse al mismo tiempo que Red Robin y Nightwing balbucean un “ _tenemos que…_ ”, pero Red Hood los corta sin pensar dos veces.

— ** _Papá_** , nos iremos ahora mismo, cenaremos en familia, trataremos de no matarnos entre nosotros y nadie se va a quejar al respecto. ¿Me hago entender?

Muchos sienten la latente necesidad de ahogar un gemido de sorpresa no solo por el autoritario y confianzudo “papá”, quitando cualquier sospecha que se tenía sobre qué tan cercanos son los murciélagos con el vigilante, sino más bien por el pequeño cortocircuito que pareció atravesarle el cuerpo a Batman al oír dicha palabra. Y no es para menos, por supuesto, no viniendo del hombre que se muestra como un ser fuera de la galaxia completamente desconectado de cualquier sentimiento humano que lo haga tambalear de vez en cuando.

Red Hood inclina la cabeza al no recibir una respuesta de ninguno de los tres hombres que lo rodean.

—Dije: ¿me hago entender? —repite con cuidada lentitud, trayendo de regreso la atención a él.

Entonces, como si sus palabras fuesen algún tipo de interruptor, la perseverancia de los tres murciélagos a declinarse a tal petición es desmorona por completo en un simple parpadeo.

—Está bien—Batman, Nightwing y Red Robin hablan al mismo tiempo, derrotados y carentes de la iniciativa de rehusarse otra vez.

La sonrisa que Red Hood les regala es enorme y satisfecha, nada que ver en comparación a la primera que les dio llena de sarcasmo y malestar, esta es más brillante, natural y preciosa, hace que los pómulos resaltes y sus mejillas se sonrojen de una manera demasiado linda que un hombre de su calibre no debería tener. Y no es hasta ese momento en que el vigilante escarlata voltea a ver al resto de héroes que lo contemplaron todo este tiempo, como si fuese la primera vez que registra su presencia y mantiene la misma sonrisa feliz al hacerlo.

—Si no les molesta, me estoy robando a mi padre y hermanos. ¡Adiós! —se apresura a decirles, ignorando de lleno a cualquiera que quisiera interrumpir su huida. Empuja a sus hermanos para que se dignasen a caminar y rodea sin pensarlo el cuerpo inerte de Batman hasta estar en su espalda, desde ahí, sus brazos se cierran alrededor del pecho del murciélago y, evitando un futuro escape o retracto, comienza a caminar hacia el tubo Zeta sin soltarlo.

Es una imagen graciosa ver al intimidante Caballero de la noche ser manipulado como un muñeco por el intrínseco Red Hood que no deja de sonreír como un niño en una dulcería que se salió con la suya y consiguió todos los dulces que quería luego de una rabieta. Y no es hasta que el tubo Zeta brilla y los cuatro cuerpos que lo ocupan desaparecen que se permiten procesar todo lo sucedido en tan poco tiempo, y no hay palabra para nada de lo sucedido.

Excepto, tal vez, agradecerle al Agente A por darles la oportunidad de estar en la misma habitación que él.

Que el Red _jodido_ Hood.

Todos han oído alguna vez sobre Red Hood. Algunas cosas son solo rumores y otras son ciertas, pero algo del que están de acuerdo y nadie se atreverá a refutarlo jamás es que es malditamente genial y les ha robado el corazón a todos.

Y si a partir de allí cuentan los días hasta que el vigilante vuelva a parecer e iluminarles la vida, bueno, no es como si alguien deba saberlo, ¿verdad?

**Author's Note:**

> En mi obvio disguste a la falta de historias donde todos se ponen cachondos por Jason, he decidido hacer mi propia serie *paramásplacer.jgp*.
> 
> He de admitir que no estoy muy satisfecha con este os, pero de alguna forma tenía que empezar, ¿verdad?, así que le di pa' lante y no me lo pensé demasiado.
> 
> Si tienes alguna recomendación sobre con qué personaje enamorándose de Jason te gustaría que escriba no dudes en dejármelo en los comentarios.
> 
> Una vez más, gracias por leer mi escrito.  
> Bye bye.👋🏻


End file.
